Captain Ysgramor
"For my entire life i been cursed, living with living nightmares, cursed seeing the dead, yet i never die, cursed to live Until my Horrors die, then i shall die, hopefully..." Ysgramor Ysgarmor is very kind and strong Space Marine, however he's history gives him a dark and twisted name, most people stay far form Ysgarmor, but those who stand by his side are only known to be as "Death listed", most of his close battle brothers have died because of his dark curse. However one of his Battle Brothers still lives will fighting with him many times, this battle brothers name is kept secret in the Sons of War Chapter, Ysgarmor's Curse: Ysgarmor go's under a dark and twisted curse, the cursed he named is called "Lost Curse", meaning that he is lost and cursed, and hopes to die, his history in his childhood speak of this curse seeing only the dead and daemons form every shadow, however Ysgramor has lived and held this curse for over 100 years. and his age is around 100 as well, however his age is not truly known. Notable History of Ysgramor: * The 2nd Clan War (902.M41 to 902.M41): The 2nd Clan War was the last clan war within the Sons of War history, The Clan Max'gra wanted to leave the inner circle of the Sons of War Chapter, A Secret Code within the Sons of War Chapter forbids form any clan doing so, Ysgramor was put in charge of stopping this clan of doing so, he took Clan Herald Fitus to speak with the Clan Master, However when they came to speak with him, they were tricked and Clan Herald was shot in the head, Ysgramor missed the bullet and run to his Flag Ship, now seeing that it was destroyed, he unknowingly escaped some how. and warned the Sons of War of this betrayal, Ysgramor was not captain at this time, but simply a Battle Brother, however he spoke with the 5 other Clan Masters, and the Clan Master went to war with Clan Max'Gra, Battle Brother Ysgramor was sent with his clan to fight Clan Max'Gra, however when they were about to assault the clan, a huge bomb attacked happened, and nearly destroyed, there was only 200 marines left within the clan, Ysgramor was the only one who was Hardened to take the role as Captain, Now as Captain he took the last 200 man and rained hell with drop pods will a other Clan Assaults there Fortress, they rained into there great fortress and managed to destroy Clan Max'Gra. * Slaying of the Daemon Prince (Unknown Date): Ysgramor manged to slay the Great Daemon Prince Urink the Turner of Faith, he Slayed him with his mighty mace called "Herald of Wrath", a power and deadly mace forged by the Grand Masters of the Chapter. Wargear * Mark 4 Artificer Armour * Herald of Wrath: The Herald of Wrath is very power and deadly power mace that has been in the chapter for over 7,000 years, making it one of the oldest maces known to man. * Plasma Pistol "Steel Burner": It is a Plasma Pistol form the Horus Heresy, a old and power pistol that was lost for over 8.000 years but was found by Ysgramor. * Cape of the Cursed: The Cape is known to protect Ysgramor form his dark and twisted Nightmares that attack Ysgramor at random. Category:Sons of War